FunkMasterBlast
FunkMasterBlast (Rob) '''is a '''Major character in the Third ', 'Fourth, Fifth and Sixth seasons of Voltz Wars. Rob is the founder and leader of FMB, one of the most prominent factions in the Voltz War. He is a one eyed technic technical expert, entrepreneur and industrialist. He has a fine eye for detail (just the one mind) and is an incredible mathematician who is sometimes referred to as FunkMasterMath (although you should always double check his calculations), he is a superbly skilled merchant who could sell a painting to the blind and owner of the largest hotel in all of Mearth know as The Bastion. In Voltz Wars: Season Four Rob named himself Lord Funk, Master of Blast and achieved many other titles such as "Holder of the Golden Spanner" and "Protector of Dwarves and Men". Rob lost all of his titles when he jumped through the black hole at the end of the season to start anew. Rob is most commonly seen with his second-in-command, _Ricochet. =Biography= Season Three Arrival in Minecraftia FunkMasterBlast arrived in the Voltz World along with _Ricochet and Edd2012 through the Fountain of Youth from their former home in the Tekkit Dimension. After Edd disappeared, Funk and Richochet set up in an abandoned army base, where they were eventually attacked by another faction, FnD, which Rob declared war on. War and Base-building During FMB's war against FnD, Rob used his extensive technical knowledge to build machines and upgrade their base. Following a shootout in their own camp, Rob developed obsidian armor for himself and Rich to protect them against FnD's Power Armor. Alliance Once Edd returned FMB, he proved himself to be insane and blew up half of their base. FnD then came to propose an ceasefire and alliance against Edd. Although _Ricochet was suspicious of FnD, Rich decided that an end to pointless fighting and more help against Edd was unable to be passed up, so he accepted. Battles Against Edd With their new allies, FnD, FMB led multiple attacks against their mutual enemy, Edd. During the Battle of Tekkit and later attack on Edd's Nether Temple the once-enemies worked together quite well. When Edd killed D_2the_addy, destroying all hope of stopping him, Rob went on a personal mission back in time with Finbarhawkes to save David's ancestor. This gave Rob a bond with FnD which Rich never established. FMB Sexport Planning to begin a new business in Minecraftia, Rob renovated his base into FMB's Export. However, the iron golems Rob hired to build the sign for the warehouse put the "s" and "E" too close together, making the sign look like FMB Sexport. The majority of the workings of the main base were moved either deep underground to a concrete bunker, or to a space station which would later become FMBS-9. Sacking of Krop Rob led Ricochet, D 2the avid and Finbarhawkes in the search for the Porkcrux in Krop. Rob also helped lead the defenders of the city during its beseigement by the Army of Pork, although he was forced to flee when the defences fell. Upon returning home Rob built his new robotic best friend: Robit The Early Dawn When Rob left for a vacation, he returned to find that Ricochet had discovered a porkrox, and in the process became corrupted by it. Rob tried to take the Porkcrox away from Rich but it was too late. Richard launched antimatter missiles at FnD's Base then ate the porkrox. After eating the porkrox Rich was transformed into Porkochet. Rob defeated Porkochet and took the porkrox to be destroyed by David (using a hazmat suit to avoid becoming corrupted himself). Unfortunately, FnD believes that Rob had intentionally attacked them, so the killed him on first sight (although David did then destroy the porkrox he found on Rob's body). Rob woke up to find that FnD had bombed out FMB Export with nukes. With the world half destroyed with antimatter, Rob escaped in his submarine to look for a better life. Season Four Finding Richard Rob traveled in his submarine until it exploded in an engine fire. Swimming out of the wreckage he found himself in another continent named Merth. Rob found a small cave with someone living in it by the shore, which proved to actually be Ricochet. When confronted over what happened with the Porkcrux, Rich stated that his last memory was before the battle of krop and that he didn't know about 'Early Dawn.' Sandy Crack Rob and Rich moved into a small desert town nearby called Sandy Crack. They collected wood for the town elder, but were discovered by FnD. FnD, still believing that that FMB were working with Edd2012 against them, attacked and defeated Rob and Rich. Lord of Winterly Rock After the defeat at Sandy Crack, Rob set up camp atop a snowy mountain and decided to start building a new base there. This base took the form of a large castle under the name of Winterly Rock. Rob named himself Lord Funk, Master of Blast, Lord of Winterly Rock. Among his first subjects were a group of Dwarves led by Jimli who had took refuge under the mountain. Winterly Rock soon grew into a masterfully built keep with a town at the foot of the mountain bustling with people. The Golden Spanner After adopting Rory Blackhammer as his blacksmith, Rob took the Church of the Spanner as the official religion of the Rock and began to practice it himself. When Rich and Rory Blackhammer II are kidnapped by Edd2012, Rob donned full Blackhammer Steel armor (which would become his standard battle armor) and freed Rory Jr. and Rich from Edd's Nether Temple (along with the help of Rory Blackhammer Senior). Rasing An Army Hearing reports that the Army of Pork had invaded and captured many cities in the area, Rob traveled with Rich to inestigate the Porkish base of operations: Stone Garden. Using a disguise to look like a pigman, Rob and Rich infiltrated the base. There they learned that Edd was sending an army of 500 porkmen to attack Winterly Rock and that he had completed the 'Perfect Glaze'. Rob returned home and rallied all fighting men, mainly Grudgebringers, Woodfolk and Dwarves, to bring to hold off the approaching army at Marston Klemp. By placing explosives under the bridge at Marston Klemp FMB managed to defeat the Pig Army, but due to an initial malfunction Rory Blackhammer lost his life seting it off. High Lord Rob memorialized Rory Blackhammer with a statue of him in the center of the city. He also rose Rory Blackhammer II to lordship (which made Rob now a high lord over Rory). Rob also set up an office for Mayor of the City of Winterly Rock. The position of mayor was won by Rory Blackhammer, but due to his death it passed to Jimli. Rob also led the Woodfolk in the capture of Bogdon Fells. When returning to FMBS-9 via rocket, Rob learned that the abandoned space station had been commandeered by S.Commander Rilfom . Rilfom stated that he would return the station once Rob produced the proper paperwork. Defeat at Bogdon Fells As Rob traveled to Bogdon Fells to check on the men holding there, scouts reported that a Porkish army was approaching. With the help of the Krop refugee army led by Sir Friend Zone Rob and Rich held the pass, but once massive War Porkers were deployed by General Pepperoni, they were forced to retreat. When he returned to the Rock, Rob knighted Klaus and Robin Woodfolk for their efforts in fighting against the pork. He also gave Morgan Bernhardt the title of Lord Commander of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock for his valiancy in battle and leadership of the forces throughout the war. Rob stated that he hoped that an alliance with Elysium (which had been in the works since Finbar's Trial when FnD was dissolved into a more aggressive Finbar and a more peaceful David, who wanted to resolve past issues against the true threat) would help in the coming battles against the pork. Defensive Improvements Fearing that the Army of Pork would soon be upon the Rock, Rob and Rich set about making defensive improvements to the castle. Rob built a force field around the keep and built advanced force field gates. After Finbar's dragon, Saphira attacked the castle Rob installed AA Turrets on the wall. For all these defences though, it did not prepare the Rock for the final battle. Battle of the Rock As predicated, the Army of Pork eventually attacked the Rock. However, no help could come from Elysium as it was similarly under siege by the Army of Rapture which was led by Finbarhawkes and allied with Edd. Dispite the best efforts, the Rock fell due to a Porkish spy named Ross who had infiltrated the keep and opened up a secret entrance into the dwarven tunnels. Rob was wounded in the final battle in the town square, but was pulled out of the fray by Ricochet. Rob was taken by the other refugees to the Hammer of the Pass, a fortress at Marston Klemp still under the command of Rory Blackhammer II Defeat of Edd With Winterly Rock taken the only hope of defeating Edd was to destroy the last two Porkcruxes. Led by Jimli, Rob and Rich broke into Stone Garden and stole the porkruxes (using Clone 47 to transport them). They brought the Porkcruxes to Elysium hoping King David would destroy them. Unfortunately they found Elysium had been obliterated by a black hole and David nowhere to be found. Rich pushed Clone 47 into the black hole in order to destroy them, at which point the corruption over Edd was broken along with the pork army's power. Edd, Rob and Rich, wanting to start a new life forgetting all that had happened, jumped into the black hole. Season Five (Minecraft Wars) Nathan's Farm After jumping through the black hole , Rob awoke in the desert of a new world, the Minecraft Wars World. Rob found himself in a pool of sludge and after climbing out ran into SpeedMasterDash (the reformed Edd). However, Ricochet and Clone 47 were nowhere to be found. They realized that in center of the desert there was a small farmhouse. The farm's owner, Nathan let Rob and Edd stay there for a while, as long as they worked for him. Bandits While staying at the farm, FMB were attacked by a small group of Bandits. They defeated the bandits and eventually set out to destroy the bandit camp nearby. Using a questionable AK-74 they raided the camp and found Ricochet and Clone 47 locked in a cell. After freeing them FMB returned to the farm to find the house burned down and Nathan mortally wounded. They were unable to figure out who did this but came to the conclusion that it wasn't the normal bandit group based on Nathan's last words. Nathan's Secret Nathan's final words being "under the graves" led Ricochet to suspect that they need to dig the graves at the farm up. Rob was apposed to this idea but Rich did it anyway. Under the center grave there was a ladder leading to a hidden bunker with multiple cells, one holding an alien, Honf. They also discovered a supercomputer and alien spaceship in the bunker. FMB then took up the bunker as their new base of operations. Going to Space When trying to interrogate the alien, Honf, it used telepathy to control Rob's mind and make him kill Rich and Edd. Honf then escaped using the spaceship in the bunker. Determined to go after him Rob and Rich built their own rockets to follow him. They initially stopped on the moon and found schematics for a teir 2 rocket and travelled to Mars using it. Constructing Mars Base After scouting out Mars, Rob and Rich decided that, due to the numerous dangers caused by the Demons of Mearth, they should move their base to Mars. After terraforming an underground cavern to grow trees and get a constant supply of oxygen, Rich developed a machine which produced plastic blocks from bread. They used these to build The Marsarium, their new base on Mars. Forest Dweller and The Men in Black While returning to Mearth to bring their remaining supplies to the Marsarium, FMB encountered Finbarhawkes in the jungle near their old base. After exchanging knowledge the two made a shaky non-aggression pact, Rob and Rich retired to their old base, only to find it taken over by the Men In Black, a mysterious agency fighting the Reticulans such as Honf. The two groups made an alliance against the aliens. Space Taxing Rob and Rich returned to the Marsarium, which they continued to improve. Concerns eventually arose that others might also be able to reach Mars via schematics on the Moon. To prevent this they built the Space Tax Center on the Moon, in order to discourage people from traveling there because of the high taxes. Their first customer, Finbarhawkes, lost so much money to the taxes that he immediately left the Moon and never returned. The Coming Invasion Soon, the Men In Black who had set up on FMB's property on Mearth located a mysterious object orbiting the planet. They went to investigate and descovered it was a Reticulan Mothership. Inside they found that the Reticulans had replaced Edd with an disguised alien and were planning to invade Mearth. After relaying the information to the Men In Black, the agency sent a military detachment led by Cpt. Cost SAS to help with the defense of the planet. Rob and Rich retreated away from the coming battle to the safety of the Marsarium where they began to collect absurd amount of resources through laser drills and infinte energy generators. Attacking the Mothership On Mars, Rob and Rich encountered a crashed Reticulan spacecraft. With the help of the Men in Black they were able to slowly rebuild the ship. In the meantime they had a coffee chain known as SpaceBucks set up in the Marsarium. Once the ship was repaired, FMB once again attacked the Mothership. They managed to break into the control room, where they found Edd in a cage. While trying to free them, Edd saw the Pork King appear. This drove him back into insanity and caused a massive explosion. Rob managed to pilot the damaged spacecraft around the sun and crash land back on Mearth. Minecraft Medieval Ship Crash Rob and Richard emerge from the crashed Mothership to find themselves in a new world. They raid a nearby village for supplies, but the village turns out to be under the protection of Lord Tarbuck. The two are promptly arrested by Sir Graham Brown. In order to try and gain the favor of Lord Tarbuck and free themselves, the duo is sent on a mission to investigate Valonia and the disappearance of Lord Valon. There they find an destroyed village and Edd with a new Army of Pork has taken over. Infiltrating the Keep As they approach the keep, Rob spies what appears to be Porkmen on walls, at first not believing since the defeat of the Pork Lords. After slowly navigating through the surrounding trees, and suffering from attacks from both mobs and Porkmen, he along with Rich are able to enter the keep through an open sewer system. Only to have to complete a parkour challenge which Rich cheated. They reached the top of a tower which was the now deceased Lord Valon 's bedroom. Only to see the portal that Edd used to create his new army, after looking for a way down. The two dropped onto a balcony, only to see Edd in a meeting with Captain Pepper and Kendrick,with Pepper telling his lord of his sergeant and then Edd revealed his plans to create a new great pork empire. Suddenly Edd noticed Rob and Rich hiding on the balcony, and in that moment the pair jumped into a pool of water below and made a break for the Resistance 's base. Special Traits Has one eye, Tekkit engineer, Mathmatician, Fierce fighter, Former Lord, Autorepairing tools- It has been revealed that Rob is able to repair his weapons and tools before each episode starts by use of covalence dust- MagicReveiws - "how come robs tools are always fully repaired at the beggining of the video" Hobo Pie - "He's inhaled sizable quantities of covalence dust over the years. This allows his body to repair his tools. Unfortunately covalence dust is also carcinogenic. Poor Rob." FMBsChannel- "Haha, that needs adding to the wiki" Sources and References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Minecraft Medieval Characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Minecraft Wars Category:Minecraft Medieval